Fate Brings Us Together
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: What if Haruka never went to live with her grandmother and never went to the academy? What if the boys didn't go either? Will fate still bring them together, or is that one little detail of their lives what dooms them.
1. Boy Meets Girl

Haruka Nanami sat on a bench in front of his Dad's store, a car rental and parts shop. Her mother and father were divorced a few years back, her mother took the house and her father took the store and her. It was run down looking with a huge parking lot in front of it. She was the only employee at the time, since they were poor.

"Haruka! Get to work!" Her father shouted from inside of the shop.

"Hie!" She shouted back, attending to a customer whose air conditioner was broken. Haruka had been working at this car place since she was seven years old, yet she was still was terrible with fixing the ac. Like anyone who wouldn't give it a try, she went inside to get her father, who was much more handy with everything cars. When she walked in she spotted a boy with messy red hair talking to her dad. He was young and think, still with a little baby fat on his face. He looked around her age with a white shirt and blue jeans, a red jacket tied around his waist securely.

"Please, I'm good with parts! I just need a temporary job! I'll sleep in the garbage!" He offered, pleading to Haruka's father. Haruka watched in on the conversation, in no rush to be yelled at by her father for not tending to the customers.

"No can do, we have little money as is." He answered, his red eyes slotted and his black hair sticking to his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a few oil stains on it and black pants with a brown belt. He was extinguishing a cigaret in a small bowl, annoyance written clear on his face.

"Meow~" Haruka looked down to see a furry, black cat, purring against her leg. His fur was fluffy and shined, despite the heat and his tail twitched with a purr.

"Good morning, Kupperu~" Haruka said sweetly, picking the small black cat up. She patted it on the head as she listened to the two men talk, Kupperu listening as well, almost looking like he was frowning..

"Oi, what are you doing?" Her father hissed at her, causing her to flinch a little, causing a small rumble to come out of Kupperu's throat. "Get to work!"

"There is a customer that needs their AC fixed." Haruka informed, gathering her courage.

"Fine, I'll be right out. No help at all." Her father yelled, muttering the last part.

"I could do that!" The boy offered, still trying for the job.

"No means no!" Her father hissed, slamming his fist on his desk, causing the boy to flinch back a little, slightly uncomfortable knowing that the man was angry, but held his ground. Suddenly Kupperu jumped out of Haruka's arms, rushed over to the boy, his little paws thumping on the ground. He purred against his leg as loudly as he could manage. The boy looked down and smiled, picking him up and letting him lick his face, calming down a little more.

"Sir, lets try him out. Kupperu likes him!" Haruka said.

"So what if the cat likes him!?" Her father argued.

"Remember that customer last week, the one Kupperu hissed at before you kicked Kupperu out?" Haruka said.

"Mean cat." The boy cooed, petting Kupperu under the chin.

"The customer then proceeded to rob us." Haruka finished, causing the red head to look up for a minute, beginning to praise the cat. "Maybe this boy is a good luck charm."

"Yeah, please!" The boy begged. Haruka's dad thought for a second, mumbling angrily under his breath.

"If you fix that AC you're in, but if not, you're out." Haruka's father said. The boy jumped up, excited. Haruka lead him to the broken car and he got to work. He looked at the car, asking what the problem was, how old it was, exedra. He fiddled around with the unit, pulling old things out and putting in new thing. Soon he snapped the lid shut, smiling.

"It should work well now." He smiled. Suddenly Kupperu jumped on the car and licked the boy's face.

"I guess you'll get the job." Haruka smiled.

"Yeah!" He cheered, jumping up.

"I'm Haruka Nanami, what's your name?" Haruka asked, smiling kindly at the red head.

"Oh, me?" He asked, turning around to face Haruka, smiling. "My name is Otoya Ittoki!"

_**Yo, thanks for giving this Fan fiction a chase. I'll update when ever I can. Please Review, Fave or do whatever!**_


	2. The Guitar

"So, where are you staying?" Haruka asked the new employee. Haruka sat on the stairs of the porch while Otoya worked on a red car. She hadn't bothered to talk to him all day, since he was hired but didn't want things to be acquired between them. He looked up from what he was looking at before turning back to it, smiling at the fact that she finally spoke to him.

"No where." He answered.

"What? What about luggage? Sleeping? Food? Where are you getting all that?" Haruka asked, curious of the boy's life stiles. He must have a home nearby. Did he run away from home or something?

"I don't have any stuff, I can sleep anywhere, and food is why I got a job." Otoya explained.

"Sounds rough." Haruka said, letting her cheek rest on her hand.

"Nah. I'll have everything soon!" He said, daydreaming a the sky. Haruka was taken back by his sudden burst of optimism. What gave him that confident smile?

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked, Kupperu jumping onto her lap from where she sat. She stroked his fur, smiling at the cat but paying close attention at everything Otoya said..

"I'm going to be an Idol soon." He said, catching Haruka's attention. She sat up straighter, looking at him with a new found interest. He was going to be Famous.

"A singer?" She asked.

"Yeah! I've been singing since I could talk." Otoya said. "Do you like music?" He asked, finishing up the car, closing the hood. Haruka thought for a second.

"Come with me." Haruka said, excited. She jumped up and rushed around the building, hearing Otoya asking for her to wait up, but she was too excited to slow down. She came to a hatch, covered by leaves and branches on the ground that had been moved a lot, hidden from the eye. Otoya caught up, panting as she tore the branches off, jumping down through the hatch.

She landed on a mat and walked into her little private sanctuary. All around were lights and instruments. Boom mics and cameras were places on railings on one side. A keyboard sat on one corner and a bed lay right next to it. There was an overhang in the room, a second floor with a small ladder to get up to it. The second floor had a blue carpet while the first floor had a red, green, and pink flower carpet with a blue circle in the middle. A few instruments lay in the corner like a guitar and a violin. But most importantly, on the wall next to the bed was a keyboard, big and black, music stand taken off of it.

Otoya fell in and rubbed his head, not expecting the drop. He froze as he took in the room. He looked around, touching anything he could like a child.

"What's up there?" He asked, looking at the second floor.

"Recording area, for songs." Haruka informed.

"Wow, really?! Thats so cool!" He gushed, looking around the room while spreading his arms out and spinning, taking it all in.

"I thought you'd like it." Haruka smiled. "If you need to practice, you can come in here, it's soundproof."

"Wow, you have a guitar!" He said, walking over to it before picking it up, checking it out. "So, could I use it?"

"Yeah, use what you want, you can even use it as your room. Just don't tell my Father, he doesn't know."

"Father?" He asked.

"Your new boss." Haruka said.

"Oh, I didn't know he was your dad. You did call him sir." Otoya pointed out, putting the silver guitar on his lap as he sat on the bed. Haruka moved to sit next to him, so he made room for her. "So, you made this?" He asked, looking all around.

"Yeah, it use to be a bomb shelter."

"Lovely." He chuckled. He looked at the wall right against the bed where a poster of HAYATO was posed with care. He struck a few notes, making a beautiful noise. "So you play guitar?"

"No, I was just given it from one of my friends. I really only play piano." Haruka said. Otoya played a few more notes on the guitar, stringing more and more together, playing a song. Haruka listened to it. It was heartwarming and peaceful, causing a smile to creep up on her face. He ended the song, smiling at her.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"It was great, Otoya-sama!" Haruka smiled. Otoya blushed and turned away a little.

"You can call me Ittoki-kun, i-if you want." He stammered, his hand brushing against.

"Okay, Ittoki-kun." She smiled. She stood up, while Otoya blushed. "So, make yourself at home then. You're welcome to sleep here for as long as you need to."

"Meow~" Kupperu crawled onto Otoya's lap while he put the guitar down.

"But be warned, Kupperu has an amazing ability to get into here even when the doors are all closed." Haruka laughed as Kupperu licked Otoya's face.

"Warned." Otoya laughed. Haruka headed out of the small den, Kupperu following. Otoya watched as she left, smiling.

"What a great girl." He whispered, touching the part of his hand that had brushed up against her hand before a small blush on his face.


	3. The Violins

"Kupperu?" Haruka called, looking for the black cat. He had been missing all morning, not even there to wake her up with a lick like he usually did. She was late because of that

"Morning, Nanami." Otoya greeted, rubbing the back of his head, messing with his bed head. His hair was stuck up all over the place, not that it always was, but it was worse than normal. Haruka looked at him and smiled like usual.

"Good morning, Ittoki-kun. Have you seen Kupperu?" She asked worriedly. Otoya looked at her, frowning, sticking his hand in his pocket and slouching a bit to the side.

"He wasn't with me when I woke up." Otoya said. "Is it important to find him? Its only the beginning of the day, maybe hes exploring." He yawned, scratching the back of his head tiredly, eyes closed.

"No, Kupperu is always around in the morning for breakfast and never explores. He's actually hard to get rid of while I'm working." Haruka chuckled, looking around in the vast, desert like terrain. Why again did she live in the vast nothingness and dried plants?

"I'm sure he's fine." Otoya said, putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, leaning down to be at her height.

"I hope so... Oh, a customer!" Haruka said, getting to work.

"There, that should do it." Haruka said, shutting the top of the car. "That will be $ 109." Haruka held out her hand as the brown haired man gave her the money and drove off in his dusty pickup truck.

Haruka walked off to the building that surrounded by dry grass and dirt, making it look nearly abandoned. "Kupperu, you around here?!" She called, frowning when her cat failed to show up. He never just got up and disappeared. Ever since the day she found him alone, small, thin, and starved he made it his duty to watch her as much as he could. He always was very happy when she played the piano for him, making him purr with joy.

She sighed and headed towards the stairs. Suddenly the sound of a meow stopped her in her tracks. Looking around, she spotted a familiar black cat sitting on the other side of the street from her, the highway. He was looking away from her, waiting for something with some kind of cloth in his mouth. Smiling, she rushed to her lovable cat.

"Kupperu!" She shouted, not seeing where she was going she rushed into the street after him. He turned his head and immediately perked up at the sight of her. Suddenly his eyes were filled with terror and the sound of honking ripped through the air, catching her attention. She turned her head to see a big, white truck heading her way, wheels screeching on the ground. She froze up in fear, not knowing what to do.

The truck drew closer and closer, the sound of the wheels squeaking to attempt a stop baffled her ears and the smell of burning rubber filled her senses. Her breath hitched in her throat right over her voice, making her unable to scream.

A voice rang out suddenly and something wrapped around Haruka, yanking her, pulling her to the side. She landed with a thump on the ground. She felt a zip of pain up her arm and her cheek heart a little.

She opened her eyes to see herself laying on the side of the road, a pair of arms around her abdomen.

"Oi, are you okay?" A voice asked calmly. Haruka looked up to see a boy with blond hair in a fedora. He had blue eyes and was rather short. He had on a loose, white shirt with a button down collar with blue jeans, ripped in many places.

"H-hie." Haruka said, rather shaky.

"Syo-Chan, are you two okay?" A boy with curly, blond hair and glasses in front of green eyes asked, rushing over, Kupperu not far behind. He was wearing a teal shirt with a blue, old jacket on over it. He wore white pants and a brown belt to match his brown shoes.

"Yeah, but she's shaking." Haruka looked down at her hands to see them shaking rather violently. She tried to take deep breaths, but she couldn't bring in enough and started to hyperventilate.

The boy with curly hair bent down and to them and held Haruka as 'Syo' switched from laying to kneeling.

"Oi, where do you live?" Syo asked, but Haruka was too shaky to answer. Kupperu jumped onto her lap, licking her cheek. He dropped the cloth that turned out to be a handkerchief and the shorter boy picked it up and pocketed it.

"Nanami!" The two boys turned around to see Otoya rushing over, a terrified look on his face. He bent down and took her hand, holding it tight.

"Are you her brother?" Syo asked.

"No, I'm just a friend." Otoya responded. "We should get her to her house." The taller blond picked her up and carried her to the car shop with long, swift steps. They set her down, sitting beside her.

"She lives here?" Syo asked.

"Yeah." Otoya answered. "So who are you guys? I'm Otoya Ittoki."

"I-"

"Hey." Suddenly Haruka's dad busted out of the doors. "Stop slouching and work!"

"Thats her dad." Otoya muttered.

"Your daughter almost got hit by a truck!" Syo yelled.

"Is she dead?" He asked.

"No."

"Then she can work!" Haruka's dad yelled, going back into the shop. The two new boys stared in shock at the door the man had just left through.

"Thats her dad?" Syo asked. "But, why would he..." He muttered a little before turning back to Otoya, taking a deep breath and letting it out, slouching his shoulders and mustering up the best smile he could. "I'm Kurusu Syo."

"I'm Shinomiya Natsuki." The curly blond introduced, rubbing the back of Haruka's back, comforting her. Haruka was calming down now, finally able to thank Syo for saving her, to which she began to cry a little, causing the boys to panic.

Finally calming her down, she went off to work like her dad ordered her to do. The boys chit chatted on the porch. Haruka could hear them laughing and wanted to join in, but stayed away, not wanting to but in.

"Nanami!" Otoya called. "Come on, aren't you on break? Come join us!"

"Er...no, I'm good." Haruka said, walking past them and around the back to her little hidey hole. She jumped down the hole and went to the bed, laying down. She sighed.

One thing she never liked about herself was how bad she was at making friends. She never really interacted with people too much, just worked on their cars. She frowned at her inability to socialize. She could normally hit it off pretty well, but not today. Heck, she barely knew what to do with Otoya.

He probably thought they would be great friends, but she is never a great friend, to quiet and reserved. Never open.

"Nanami?" Haruka turned her head and sat up at the sight of Otoya who had come down in search for her. "You okay?" He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her, a worried expression on his face. She could feel the ben move down with him and buried her face into a pillow. He rested a hand on her head timidly, not sure what to do, almost hyperventilating.

"Ittoki-kun? Where are Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san?" Haruka asked, lifting her head up and giving a questioning look to nothing.

"Um...w-well..."

"Wow! This is amazing!" Haruka peered around Otoya to see Syo and Natsuki looking around.

"Ittoki-kun!" Haruka whined, sitting up on the bed and looking at Otoya.

"Gomenasai, but they wanted to see if you were okay." Otoya defended, lowering his head.

"I'm fine." Haruka insisted, looking away from them. The boys exchanged glances, frowning.

"Haru-chan.." Natsuki spoke up. He sat on the bed, placing his hand on her head, grabbing her full attention. He smiled nicely before asking: "Do you want to be friends?" Haruka looked at him, her big eyes bigger than before. She stared at him for a minute before bursting into tears.

"E-eh!? W-what did we do!?" Otoya panicked.

"Oi! You're her friend, do something!" Syo shouted.

"But I've only known her for less than a week!" Otoya said.

"Eh!?"

"Haru-chan..." Natsuki smiled, hugging her, bringing her close as she wept. "It's okay...It's okay..." He smiled through her tears, calming down. Syo and Otoya had stopped bickering to watch as Natsuki expertly dealt with the situation. He almost looked like a father calming down his daughter. They all smiled as Haruka calmed down, still in the clutches of Natsuki.

Suddenly, Natsuki moved to look at Haruka, only to discover she was asleep. He smiled at her innocent figure, putting her onto the bed and tucking her in.

"But...that's my bed.."

Out takes:

"E-eh!? W-what did we do!?" Otoya panicked.

"Oi! You're her friend, do something!" Syo shouted.

"But I've only known her for less than a week!" Otoya said.

"Eh!?"

"Okay, I think we're supposed to call 911!"

"Thats a break in not a break down!"

_**Hey guys, I'm back...again. I know, you're probably sick of seeing my name after the 'by' in the search engine, but I'm not sick of it yet! I'm just getting started! Fave, follow, and watch out for more of my stories. If you haven't noticed, I've moved out of One-shots and are starting to write full blown stories now. If you prefer the one shots then I get it, you're lazy and I'm working too hard writing for you, I mean, just look at this author's note, it's huge! No one's gonna read this. But if you do, props to you! I like you. You are my new best friend. Don't worry, I'll keep writing one shots along with longer stories and less author's notes.**_

_**See you next time. Please review, I love reviews. They make me feel like writing this is all worth it! So keep it up, buddy. Even if you say 'I like it, keep it up' I will be pleased. It helps more than you think, you writers out there understand. Alright, I'll cut off here, see you.**_


	4. The Pianist

"Alright, and the crowd goes wild!" Otoya said, finishing up a verse of music he was just strumming on the guitar. Haruka clapped in the background, along with Syo and Natsuki.

"Bravo!" Haruka cheered, clapping her hands loudly. Otoya bowed, smiling widely.

"It's pretty good." Syo admitted.

"Your really good!" Natsuki complimented, causing Otoya to rub the back of his head.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Nanami, you should play the piano a bit!" Otoya said, causing her to flinch.

"A-ano." Haruka looked away, frowning.

"Do you need some music sheets? I could get you some!" Otoya offered.

"Thank you, but I can't read music." Haruka said.

"Eh?! Really?" Syo said.

"To bad he isn't still in contact, he could teach her how to read piano music." Natsuki whispered to Syo, barely audible to Haruka.

"Yeah." Syo said.

"I'd like to learn, but..." Haruka looked at the clock on the wall, seeing that their break was over, called Otoya to work. Natsuki and Syo decided that they would stick around so they could talk at night. Haruka, to be completely honest, wasn't able to sleep at night to much, always staying up late with her new friends, a word she hadn't been able to describe someone with in a long time.

Otoya and Haruka were working hard together, outside, in the heat. It was extra hot out today, making working on cars even harder and caused many more cars to need to be fixed. Haruka, taking a short break, when looking for Natsuki and Syo.

Looking down in the den, she couldn't find them, so looked around for them around the grounds. Finally, under the shade of a big tree, she spotted them, speaking to someone who hid in the shadows. She walked over to them, wanting to meet their new friend. On her way over, she realized she was sweating a little and decided against making a bad impression, worried they wouldn't like her. She moved to turn around and go back, but heard a voice call out to her.

"Haruka-chan!" She turned her head around to see Natsuki flagging her over.

Forcing a small smile, she turned back to them, slowly walking over to them. Natsuki, impatient, called out to her to hurry. She picked up the pace. Suddenly, her foot was caught in something and the world began to fall around her. She heard a yell and the sound of loud feet before the world stopped moving, freezing.

Haruka let out a pained cry before looking up, seeing a new face. A boy with an emotionless face and neatly cut blue hair looked down at her. He had blue eyes and a small beauty mark under one of his eyes. He was dressed in a rich way, looking rather expensive. He had two arms wrapped around her body, keeping her off the tar parking lot.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a husky voice. Haruka jumped at the close contact, trying to get up but unable to, foot caught in a crack in the tar. The boy, careful and gentle, reached down and carefully removed her shoe from the crack, freeing her. "There." He said, still holding onto her. She jumped up, making sure to keep her balance.

"A-arigato!" Haruka cried, bowing the the straight faced man.

"No need to thank me." He said. bowing his head slightly in a respectful way.

"Haruka-chan, are you okay?" Natsuki asked, rushing up.

"Hai, I'm fine." Haruka answered, nodding to the two boys.

"Man, don't scare us like that." Syo complained. "You gave me a heart attack.

"Gomenasai." Haruka apologized, looking down.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." Syo said, turning his head away, blushing a little.

"Hai." Haruka smiled.

"Oh, Masa, how have things been for you since we last saw each other?" Natsuki asked the boy with blue hair, causing him to nod.

"It's been fine." He answered.

"Wait," Haruka said, causing eyes to fly to her. "You all know each other?"

"Yeah," Natsuki answered, walking towards her. "Masa, me, and Syo-chan all went to Saotome Academy, for upcoming idols."

"Really?" Haruka asked, really interested. "How come you're not idols now?"

"Well..." All the boys acted different to the question. Masato looked away from Haruka, clearly uncomfortable with the question, hesitating to answer that. His foot taped on the ground impatiently, hand lightly pulling at the side of his coat, gulping a little. Syo just looked down nervously, his hand massaging the back of his neck, eyes darting from and away Haruka. He took a deep breath in, hand snaking around his neck and pulling at his collar, like it was too hot.

Natsuki looking up at the sky, not uncomfortable, just thinking, blank faced. His arms were limp and his hands were slightly curved, like he was trying to hold onto something. His glasses fell further onto his face, gravity taking it's work. Soon Syo spoke, clearing his throat before doing so.

"Well, I don't know about them, but I couldn't get a partner for the final exam." Syo explained, trying to look Haruka in the eyes.

"Oh, too bad." Haruka frowned, feeling bad for the short blond.

"I dropped out." Natsuki said, still looking up to the sky. "I don't know why, but it felt like something was...missing. Like something wasn't there, that was supposed to be." Natsuki said, muttering the last bit.

"So that's why you disappeared suddenly." Syo grumbled, crossing his arms before speaking up. "Honestly, Natsuki, you should tell people when you're planning on just getting up and packing your bags, disappearing." Syo complained.

"Gomenasai." Natsuki apologized, looking down at his small friend. Suddenly he reached out and hugged him. "But at least I know that you were worried~"

"OI! Let me go Nat-su-ki!" Syo shouted

"Syo-chan's so CUTE~"

"NAT-SU-KI!" Haruka sweat dropped at their shouting, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Masato, still pondering whether or not to share his story. She turned to him, smiling.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." She said, to him. She bowed her head and looked at him. "My name is Nanami Haruka."

Masato stared at her before bowing his head a little. "Hijirikawa Masato."

"Hijirikawa-san, it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruka smiled again.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Hai, Hai! Now that we're all friends, you should see Haruka's den! It's so cool." Natsuki said.

"Shinomiya-san! You two aren't even supposed to know about it." Haruka pointed out, causing Natsuki to smile at her.

"It's fine, Masa here lives the piano just as much as you do-in fact, I'm sure he could teach you how to read music!" Natsuki pointed out.

"I'm not interested in giving piano lessons." Masato said.

"But she can play, just not read it." Otoya said, coming over and joining into the conversation, rubbing oil off his hand using a dirty towel he also used as a sweat rag.

"Otoya-chan!" Natsuki said, happy to see him. "Oh, Masa, this is Ittoki Otoya."

"Hijirikawa Masato." He introduced, bowing.

"Nice to meet you. Nanami here can play the piano, just not read the music." Otoya said.

"Ittoki-kun." Haruka said, embarrassed.

"To the den!" Natsuki said, pulling Syo will him.

"Let go of me Natsuki!" Syo shouted as Natsuki dragged him away. Haruka, Masato and Otoya followed in silents. Natsuki lifted up the cover of the den, surprising Masato, and jumped down. They followed him down, landing with ease. Masato looked around the room with wide eyes, not expecting the luxuriousness of it. His eyes rested on a silky white door with a dirty brass knob.

"Whats in there?" He asked.

"Don't go in there." Haruka said, grabbing a pillow and putting it against the base of the door, as if to say Keep Out. "It's private."

"Haruka, why don't know show him what you can play?" Otoya asked, trying to lighten the intense mood.

"O-oh. Hai!" She agreed, sitting down in front of the piano. She began to play from Masato, playing a famous piece of Beethoven, completely from memory. She became very focused in playing, her body moved around in harsh ways Masato was enraptured by her playing, eyes soft as they laid on the girl. He smiled a little as she finished up.

She turned around to see him and he looked down in response. Not getting an immediate reply, she began to wonder if he'd still say no. Finally, he looked up at her, looking her straight in the eyes and said:

"I will be here every day at midday, I will be an a strict schedule and we will take an hour everyday for you to learn how to read music." Masato said flatly, causing Haruka to smile.

"Really?!" She squeaked, jumping up.

"No reason to lie." He replied.

"Thank you!" She cried.

"I'll be going now." He said, turning away and leaving the den, calling down: "We start tomorrow, be ready."

_**Has anyone else noticed that my chapters slowly get longer and longer as you read on? Well? Please Review!**_


	5. The Saxophone

Haruka and Masato exited the Den, finishing up their teachings for the third time. Masato turned to her, nodding his head.

"Your doing well. I don't think there is a need for any more." Masato said.

"Thank you, Hijirikawa-sempai!" Haruka smiled, feeling pride in his works.

"You learn fast."

"It helps that I already know how to play." She said modestly. Masato nodded his head.

"I apologize again that I had to come later today, I shouldn't have been so careless." Masato said, walking off around the building.

"No no!" Haruka jumped, trying to catch up with his fast pace. "It was perfectly fine. Beside, we actually were very busy today around midday, so it would have been impossible anyways-um, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka looked as Masato peared around the corner of the building to the front. A look of disgust painted his face and he gritted his teeth.

"Jinguji." Masato said. Haruka rounded the building, seeing a boy with long, blond hair and gorgeous gray-blue eyes. He was sitting on the stairs, one leg propped up by him and the other going straight down the stairs, resting on them. Dressed in a white dress shirt, his tie was undone and the black coat that was supposed to be on over the dress shirt was carelessly thrown over his shoulder. He looked up from a flower he was holding, smirking at Masato, beautiful white teeth peaking out ever so slightly.

"Hijirikawa, your father was looking for you." The blond said, standing up, his long legs carrying him to the blunkett.

"Why he sent you is a mystery." Masato said, cold. Haruka watched at the two men held eye contact, frowning at each other. Suddenly, the blond's gaze drifted down to Haruka, who was standing behind Masato, hidden by the bluenett's superior height.

"Oh, ho, ho, and who do we have here." The blond man asked, pushing past Masato and standing in front of Haruka. He bent down to her, being a good foot taller than her. He held the rose he was holding out to her, smiling. "For you, Little Lamb." He offered.

"Jinguji." Masato hissed, turning to the blond, glaring.

"Now, now, what is this Little Lamb doing with this stuck up?" The man asked, stabbing words at Masato.

"Hijirikawa-san was teaching me how to read music." Haruka explained.

"Really now? I thought you didn't do charity." The blond said.

"I don't teach idiots like you." Masato explained, shooting words at the blond.

"You know," The blond said, ignoring what Masato said. "I could teach you a thing or two. I'm sure you must be bored with such a boring teacher."

"You know piano?" Haruka asked, tipping her head to the side, making the blond chuckle.

"No," He replied, making her back up into the wall and putting up his hands, trapping her. "But thats not what I'm going to teach you." He smirked, leaning in.

"Jinguji!" Suddenly, Masato came out of no where, pulling one of the blonde's arms away and pushing him against the wall. "Leave her alone." Masato warned.

"G-guys!" Haruka screeched. "P-please, calm down!" The boys turned their heads to her, moths slightly amazed and eyes blinking curiously. "Theres no need to fight. Please, calm down." She pleaded, grabbing the side of Masato's shirt. He gently started as her small hands clutched his shirt. He looked back at her, taking a deep breath and letting it go, along with the larger male.

"Hey, whats happening here." They turned their heads to see Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki rushing up.

"Hi guys-wait, how long have you two been her." Haruka asked, throwing questioning glances at both Natsuki and Syo.

"We've been here all day." Syo shrugged.

"Do you two just and around our property all day?" Haruka asked. The two blonds exchanged glances before answering with:

"Yes."

"...Okay." She shrugged.

"I suppose introductions are finally in order." Haruka turned around to see the blond walk towards her, hands in pockets. He took one hand out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "My name in Jinguji Ren, My Lady." He said, gently kissing her pale skin with his blood red lips.

"N-Nanami Haruka." She introduced. Ren smiled at him, chuckling a little.

"Lady, perhaps we can spend some time getting to know each other, alone. A date perhaps?" Ren asked, smiling brilliantly.

"Jinguji." Masato warned, before Haruka could reply.

"Or he can ruin it." Ren muttered, glaring.

"Oi! Ren, stop taking all the women!" Syo shouted, pointing straight into Ren's face. He backed his head away a little, trying not to get poked in the face.

"You know," Ren said, pushing Syo's hand away from his face and grabbing Haruka's hand, pulling her into his body. "There's a reason why they chose me over you, Munchkin." Ren smirked, causing Syo to blow up.

"Who are you calling MUNCHKIN?! And what are you doing to Nanami?!" He cried, clearly pissed.

"What I feel like." Ren answered, letting his arms snake around Haruka.

"A-ano, Jinguji-san, could you..." Haruka said, trying to back up from him. He, however, didn't let her go, pulling her closer.

"Oi!" Syo shouted.

"Ren." Natsuki warned. The boys took steps towards her protectively. Finally, Otoya ran out of patience for the player. He rushed over and forcibly separated them, holding Haruka behind his back, defending her.

"Leave her alone." He hissed. Ren looked at him, blank faced. Finally he looked down, chuckling.

"My, my, isn't this interesting? Looks like Hijirikawa isn't the only one interested in the Little Lamb, now is he?" Ren said smugly, causing Otoya to blush.

"Oi! You better back off, Ren!" Syo yelled, pushing his hand into Ren's face again. "You're just as bad as you were back in school!"

"Wait, I'm confused." Haruka said, catching their attention. "You went to school with him too?"

"Yeah, Saotome Academy. Ren was kicked out because he didn't hand in any assignments, umperpus." Syo explained, crossing his arms and turning his face away, being stubborn as always. Haruka looked at Ren. He was frowning at the thought of the days in Saotome Academy.

Haruka frowned as well. Who would purposely not get into an Academy like Saotome Academy? She would have loved to go, but her dad wouldn't let her leave.

"Meow~"

All heads turned to the small black cat with big green eyes, looking up at them with a pleased look on his face. His fur was a little messy and he looked a little tired, but he still glew with confidence.

"Kupperu, where have you been?" Haruka smiled, picking up the black cat and petting it lovingly.

"Thats your cat?" Ren asked, grabbing Haruka's attention. "Because if it is, it stole my tie."

"It did?" Masato asked.

"Only reason I'm here." Ren shrugged.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again-"

"It's fine, he put it down on the steps." Ren waved it off.

"But really," Haruka said, bowing. "I'm sorry! He never does that! He's usually so well behaved."

"Your cat," Masato said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Stole my hanky and lead me here."

"Oi, that cat caused me some trouble too!" Syo said, crossing his arms. "It stole a rag of mine that I used to clean my violin!"

"What?!" Haruka said, clearly shocked. She never saw Kupperu misbehave. He was the nicest cat she had ever met. Not too demanding and subtle with his needs.

"It's fine." Natsuki cut in. "If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have met Haru-chan!"

"Meow~" Kupperu held his chin up, purring while swiveling his head in the air, proud. As everyone stared at Kupperu, one thought moved through all their minds. _What was with this cat?_


	6. The Best Friend

Haruka sat on her porch, waiting for the boys. They hung out every day now, even Masato came every time, Ren showing up once or twice a week. It had been three weeks since Haruka met Otoya and she was beginning to question her life before the boys: A cat as her only companion and no outside connection.

"Ohayō." Haruka turned to see Otoya walking towards her, yawning. He slumped down next to her and leaned his head onto her shoulders, eyes falling back down, unable to stay awake. Haruka giggled. She was always amused when he woke up like that.

"Ohayō." She smiled. "Sleep well." She teased.

"It's your fault for putting so many interesting things down there... What the hell." Otoya said, sitting up and staring at the drum set sitting beside Haruka, new and shiny. It was black and silver with white flames in it and the words 'Burning Bright' were written on the biggest drum. "When..."

"Remember what I said? My friends drop things off here when they are done with them. Today it's a drum set.." Haruka shrugged, looking at it.

"I didn't know you had any other friends." Otoya yawned.

"Nah, I just call them friends so it's less weird."

"Oh." Otoya said, looking out to the parking lot. "Do you just sit here and wait for the others every morning"

"Not like I have anything else to do until the customers are here." Haruka sighed.

"What about breakfast?"

"I don't eat it."

"Nanami, that's unhealthy!"

"I know." Haruka frowned. Haruka looked up at the sun, seeing it peak over the huge tree in the back of the parking lot. "They are usually here by now."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"The tree. They come at the time the sun reaches the top of the tree." Haruka said.

"Is your family really so pore that you cant even know times by clock?" Otoya asked.

"Why do you think I don't eat breakfast?" Haruka asked, resting her chin on her hands. Otoya fell back on the porch, laying on the stairs.

"Excuse me!" Haruka and Otoya looked up to see a girl rushing towards them. She had long, red hair, almost pinkish, and magenta eyes. Her hair waved around her perfect model face as she jogged over, a sense of urgentness in her voice. She wore a white shirt with black cuffs and black, thin lines going up and down the shirt, too thin and too few to really stand out, making it eye appealing. She also had on black tights over her small, blue skirt, hiding everything. She wore sunglasses and a big sun hat. She stopped in front of them, panting. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Er... I guess. It's this way." Haruka said, standing up and leading the girl into the main building. She lead her to the back where the girl darted into the bathroom and Haruka went out to the front and sat next to Otoya, who looked at her curiously.

The two of them sat there, waiting for their friends to show up. The girl came out of the bathroom and looked at Haruka and Otoya.

"If you two lovers want some privacy, I could leave." She offered, making them jump.

"L-lovers?!" Otoya jumped. "N-no you have it wrong, we're just friends, thats all!"

"No need to be shy about it." She teased. The girl jumped down the stairs. She turned around, smiling at Haruka and Otoya. "I'm Shibuya Tomochika, call me Tomo-chan!" She winked. Haruka smiled lightly, pulling herself in nervously. She had never really talked to a GIRL her age. Yeah, that makes it sound like she's a boy, but it was true! The boys are the only ones she talks at who are her age, and that only started recently.

"I'm Otoya Ittoki!" Otoya introduced himself, back to his fiery personality. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nanami Haruka." Haruka said, looking at Tomo nervously. "It's nice to meet you, Shibuya-san."

"Shibuya-san? Call me Tomo-chan!" Tomo insisted, patting Haruka on the head. She looked down, blushing. Haruka nodded her head shyly, looking up at Tomo.

"Tomo-chan." She said quietly.

"Gah~ You're so cute!" Suddenly Tomo jumped up and hugged Haruka, causing her to let out a squeak.

"Tomo-chan!" The three looked to see Natsuki, Syo, and Masato walking towards them. Masato was looking down, eyes closed, calm and composed as always. He was wearing a sweater vest and blue, dress pants.

Natsuki was smiling as always, waving to them in an unusually big way, not that it wasn't unusual for him to do that. Natsuki had the biggest grin on his face. He had a blue shirt with a small chick on it, saying 'Piyo-chan!' on it. He was wearing long jeans that looked expensive and brand new.

Syo was wearing a plain white hoodie over a black shirt with brown pants. He was smirking, hands in pockets of his sweatshirt. He strode over with the others, greeting Haruka with a full blown smile.

"Ohayo." Natsuki created. "Tomo-chan, did you find the bathroom?"

"Hai." Tomo answered, smiling at Natsuki.

"Wait," Haruka said.

"You guys know each other?" Otoya asked.

"Yeah, we met at Saotome Academy." Syo smiled.

"I feel out of the circle." Otoya sighed.

"Hai." Nanami agreed.

"You didn't miss much." Masato assured.

"It doesn't matter right now." Haruka turned around, her, Otoya, Tomo, and Syo screeching when Ren suddenly appeared behind them. Masato sweat dropped at Ren's sudden appearance and Natsuki blinked.

"J-jinguji-san!?" Haruka shrieked.

"When did he get here?" Syo muttered. Ren bent down to Haruka, putting a rose in her hand.

"All that matters is here and now." Ren whispered into Haruka's ear, making her blush.

"I see Ren's up to his OLD tricks." Tomo sighed, emphasizing old. Ren ignored Tomo, only to wink at Haruka. Haruka blushed, causing Otoya to get a little pissed at Ren. He stepped between them, protecting Haruka, like he always did.

"Cut that out!" Otoya frowned.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Ren teased, causing Otoya to blush again.

"N-no, I just think you should treat her with a bit more respect!" Otoya said, looking away and scratching his head. Ren simply nodded, smirking knowingly at the red faced guitar player.

"So..." Tomo said, looking around. "Where is that music room I've heard so much about?" Haruka jumped at the mention of her secret place. Well, it was barely a secret now, since yet another knew about it. Haruka turned around, frowning at Masato, Natsuki, and Syo, knowing exactly who opened their mouths.

"Natsuki blabbed." Syo said.

"Syo-chan! You were the one bragging about it, all I said was music room." Natsuki defended.

"Look, it really doesn't matter, just as long as my father doesn't find out." Haruka whispered.

"Why does that matter?" Syo asked.

"Alright, I'll show you." Haruka jumped, grabbing Tomo and ignoring what Syo had asked. The boys exchanged glances, not sure if it was a good idea to dig deeper. "Hey, can you guys grab the drum, thanks." Haruka said, dragging Tomo with her, leaving the boys to stare at the drum et, merely hearing a-

"When did that get there?" From Syo. Haruka and Tomo headed down into the den. Tomo looked around, looking at everything, acting like a kid in a candy store. She picked up almost every instrument, looking at the all with great interest for a second before moving onto the next thing. She poked around in Otoya's stuff before Haruka was able to pull her away.

"Nice place you got here." Tomo whistled, smiling at Haruka.

"Arigato." Haruka smiled shyly.

"Gah, you're so cute! Isn't she cute guys-guys?" Haruka and Tomo turned to the entrance, seeing the boys huffing and puffing, trying to lower the drum set into the den. The two girls watched as they lowered it less than gracefully. Ren and Masato, who had been lowering the drums into the den, jumped down, trickles of sweat running down their faces. They put their hands on their knees and bent over, trying to calm their beating hearts.

"We *Hugh* got the...drums in." Masato panted.

"Umm..." Haruka said, scratching the back of her head. "You do know you could have just taken it apart and each taken some of it down instead of bringing it all together, right?" Haruka asked. The boys exchanged glances, looked at the drum and slouched to the ground. Tomo laughed at them while Haruka offered them some water bottles.

The boys, Haruka and Tomo all sat around the den, some on the bed, some on the floor. Ren tried to sit next to Haruka, but Masato moved in right before he could, causing a small argument to come up.

"So, whats up there?" Tomo asked, pointing to the second floor.

"A recording area, not much really." Haruka said.

"Recording? Do you sing?" Tomo asked excitedly.

"Er, no, I can't sing. It was for some of my friends, but they all moved away." Haruka said.

"How long since it's been used?"

"I haven't gone up there in years." Without another word, Tomo headed for the latter on the bed, climbing up to the second floor.

"Cool." Tomo said from the second floor.

"What's up there?" Otoya asked.

"Not much up here, just a mic and a poster." Tomo said.

"Poster?"

"Hayato." Tomo clarified.

"You're a fan?" Syo asked interested.

"Er, yeah. I went to the city to visit my uncle a few years ago and heard him singing." Haruka blushed, fidgeting a little.

"Do you like him~?" Tomo smirked, laying down on the floor on the second floor, looking down at Haruka.

"W-what? Well, I-uh- am a fan of him." Haruka blushed.

"My Lady, you wouldn't happen to 'like-like' him, would you?" Ren teased.

"E-eh! I-i'm a fan." Haruka repeated, not letting go of her original story.

"Shut up, Ren. Everyone have someone they look up to." Syo hissed.

"I don't." Ren resorted.

"You don't count." Syo said.

"Nanami, I think it's time to work." Otoya said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, right!" Haruka said, bouncing up. "You guys can stay, just...don't break anything." Haruka said, climbing out of the small den. Otoya helped pull her out, being as careful with her as possible.

"So, what do you say, good day today?" Otoya said.

"Well..."

"Meow~" Haruka looked down to see Kupperu purring against her leg.

"Hello." Haruka smiled at the small, black cat. She picked him up and smiled at him. Kupperu licked her cheek and tugged at her sleeve, pointing his nose at the parking lot. "What is it?" Haruka asked, turning the corner. When she looked around, she spotted a big, tor bus sitting in the middle of the lot. On closer inspection, the bus said 'Toar' on it. As she walked over to greet the customer, the bus's doors opened and Haruka froze.

Out came a boy with blue hair, spiky in areas. He had blue eyes and was wearing a black coat and blue jeans. Haruka stared at him and watched as another man came out. He had short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a suit. The man spoke clearly, causing Haruka's eyes to widen.

"There you are, I was looking for you, HAYATO."


	7. The Idol

"Breath in, breath out." Masato instructed. The boys and Tomo were all sitting or standing around poor Haruka who was in the middle of a panic attack, breathing into a paper bag. Haruka was sitting on the bed in the den, Otoya sitting next to her, as close as he could, rubbing her back. Natsuki sat on the other side of her while the others stood.

The moment she spotted HAYATO, Haruka had a panic attack and Otoya had to drag her back to the den, where the other boys helped deal with the situation.

"What are the odds." Ren said. "We just found out about the Little Lamb's love for HAYATO and he suddenly shows up on the same day."

"We should go say hi!" Natsuki said, smiling.

"Baka!" Syo shouted, lightly knocking him on the back of the head. "Nanami is hyperventilating and you're talking about meeting him!? You're gonna kill her!"

"Oh, gomen." Natsuki frowned, looking hurt

"It's okay, I'm okay." Haruka huffed, trying to calm down. "He's just a person, just a person...a super famous person who I idolized and is standing in my parking lot!" Haruka screeched, grabbing the brown bag and breathing hard into it, actually breaking the bag with her breathing's force.

"Wow, thats talent." Ren chuckled, whistling.

"Jinguji." Masato warned, causing Ren to hold his hands in surrender.

"I hate to be the one to make the situation worse, but..." Otoya said, grabbing everyone's attention. "We can't leave them waiting forever, we need to do our job."

"Just think of your job." Tomo said, holding Haruka's shoulders. Haruka nodded vigorously, still a little panicked. The boys helped her up and helped her out of the den, bringing her to the front. When they looked around, they spotted HAYATO's tour bus, but HAYATO was nowhere to be seen. The man with brown hair was waiting outside of the bus for someone to help him. Haruka, getting into job mode strangely fast, walked over to him.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Ah, there you are. Our engine had broken down from the heat." He answered.

"Okay, I'll go grab some tools and be right back." Haruka promised, walking to the shop. She entered the shop, picking up a toolbox. When she turned to leave, a flash of blue caught her attention. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she whirled around. There, standing in the part shop, was the blue haired idol himself.

He turned around, staring at her. He held a blank look on his face and he was holding a little knick knack the shop sold.

"How much is this?" He asked her. And with that, Haruka Nanami fell backwards, unconscious. Hayato stared at her in confusion. Sure he had fans faint before, but they usually just fall to their knees, never like that.

"Nanami, did you get the parts?" Otoya walked into the shop, sporting Hayato. "Ah, Hayato!? Have you seen a girl with pink hair?" Hayato lifted his hand, pointing at the unconscious girl on the floor. "Nanami!?" Otoya yelped, rushing over to her.

"Otoya, what with all the yelling?" Syo asked, walking into the shop, followed by the other boys. Spotting Haruka, they all rushed over to her unconscious figure.

"Haru-chan, dishavu?" Natsuki asked, poking her.

"Of course she's not okay, she's passed out!" Syo yelled.

"It's understandable to pass out when you see you idle." Masato said, kneeling down to Haruka and holding onto her frail hand.

"Nanami! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Otoya said, desperate to know she was alright.

"Shoutings not going to help." Ren frowned. "The best thing to do when a woman passes out is to let them rest, making sure they don't overheat." Ren smirked, looking at the blue haired idol who what standing by, watching everything happen. "Quite an effect you have on ladies there, Hayato."

Hayato looked at him, blinking. "I have to go." He said, walking to the exit.

"Hey, wait a minute." Ren called out, causing him to stop. He didn't turn to Ren, simply stood in the doorway.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"Hows Toki doing? Your brother." Ren asked. Hayato turned his head halfway to him, glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"How should I know." Hayato said, leaving the shop, closing the door behind him.

"What a high and mighty guy." Syo muttered, standing next to Ren.

"You're one to talk. Well, except your not high, munchkin." Ren teased.

"Shut up, Ren!" Syo yelled.

"Nanami!" Otoya said, causing all attention to go on the petty girl as she blinked her eyes open. She looked around at all the boys, not processing the situation immediately. Finally, remembering why she had passed out, she shot up, looking around for her idol.

"He left." Masato informed her. Haruka looked at the floor, disappointment evident from her face.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Hayato-sama." She said sadly.

"It's okay!" Otoya smiled, pumping his fist up. "It wasn't THAT bad!" The room went quiet, everyone giving him strange looks. He looked around, his mood dimming, causing him to frown and slouch a little. "Okay, it was kinda bad-but I'm sure lots of people have done that around him!"

"I'm so stupid." Haruka said, curling up into a ball and laying on her side. They boys looked at her sadly, feeling bad for her.

"Hey, Nanami, why don't we go introduce ourselves to Hayato?" Otoya smiled. Haruka bounced up, shaking her head.

"No, no, I couldn't! Not after how I acted the first time. I don't have the right anymore to meet him." Haruka sobbed.

"No, no, thats not true!" Otoya yelped, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you were just shocked to see him the first time around Haru-chan!" Natsuki cheered, smiling widely.

"Besides, I don't have the composure! Oh, I'm getting faint just thinking about it..." Haruka said, holding her head in her hand.

"You know," Ren said, grabbing their attention. "This is a once in a lifetime chance."

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, not only do you have Hayato alone in a place without any other of his fans, but also, most of us have a connection to him...through his brother, Toki." Ren smirked.

"You did mention someone names "Toki' before, to Hayato." Haruka said. "How do you know him?"

"We met him in Saotome Academy." Masato said.

"He was in class with me and Ren." Syo said, folding his arms. "Well, until he was put into the A-class."

"We tried to be nice, but he was really unfriendly." Natsuki frowned. "He wouldn't even eat my cookies!"

"No one in their right mind would eat his cookies." Syo muttered next to Haruka. "They are worse than poison."

"EH?!" Otoya cried. "I wanted to go to Saotome Academy, but there was a break in at the orphanage, so I stayed to help raise money for them."

"I also wanted to go, but my father didn't let me go." Haruka pouted. "I could have met you guys before."

"Too bad..." Tomo frowned. "We could have been roommates, instead I was stuck in a room with a really unpleasant girl who took most of the room and my closet."

"That sounds terrible." Haruka said.

"It was."

"So?" Ren said.

"So what?" Haruka asked.

"Are we gonna talk to him or not?" Ren asked.

"O-oh! I-I need to work right now, maybe later!" Haruka panicked, grabbing her tools and heading to the door. "I-I'll see you later!" Haruka rushed out of the small hut, bumping into something.

Whatever she collided with, it fell backwards because of her. Haruka, unable to keep her balance, fell forward towards it. She landed on something warm and firm, causing it to hiss in pain. Haruka, quick to panic in a situation, tried to get up, only to tumble back down onto what she presumed to be a person.

"Hey, get off of me!" The 'man' pushed her off of him, causing her to fall back onto her butt, knocking her knee into something, causing a jolt of pain up her left leg. Haruka hissed in pain, grabbing her knee. "Hey, are you okay?! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you like that. You were just so much lighter than I thought!" Haruka looked up into worried brown eyes. A man, probably in his thirties was kneeling in front of her, pushing his brown hair out of his glasses and eyes.

"I-I'm okay." Haruka weeped, smiling unconvincingly.

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you inside." He said, pulling her up.

"Nanami!" Otoya came running out of the shop, the other boys and Tomo trailing behind him. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Hayato when she popped out of nowhere and bumped into me. While I was trying to get up, I pushed her a little too hard and she hurt herself." The man explained, helping Haruka hold her weight on her left side. Haruka tried to look down at her injury, but Ren quickly covered her eyes in panic shaking his head.

"Is it bad?" Haruka asked.

"Well..." Ren said, gulping as he looked down at her knee.

"Haru-chan, are you hurting?" Natsuki asked warily, helping to hold up Haruka's weight but putting his arm around her as Ren backed away, but Ren still watched to see if he needed to cover her eyes again. Natsuki took her hand in his, telling her to squeeze if there was any pain.

"A little." Haruka lied with gritted teeth, squeezing Natsuki's hand a little, and on the edge of tears, not fooling the boys at all.

"Otoya, get a first aid kit." Masato instructed.

"We don't have one." Haruka said.

"What?! You don't have a first aid kit?" Syo asked.

"We don't even own any clocks." Haruka sighed.

"That pore, hu?" Otoya sighed, shaking his head. "Bandade?"

"We have some for thorns and splinters...but they're really small." Haruka said. "Oh, God, I can feel it dripping!" Haruka cried, squeezing Natsuki's hand tighter and letting a tear roll down her cheek as she felt a streak of blood roll down from her knee along her leg.

"Alright, theres a first aid kit in the bus, lets bring her in there." The man said. As Natsuki urged her to move, Haruka's first step left her hissing in pain, nearly falling. All the boys dashed forward to catch her and helped her back up.

"What happened?!" Syo cried.

"Your knee?" Otoya asked, holding her other hand.

"No, my hip! It also hurts a lot!" Haruka cried. Masato bent down and lifted up her shirt a little to peer at her hip. He immediately brought it back down, a bit of fear swerling in his eyes. "What? What is it?!" Haruka cried, starting to hyperventilate.

"I don't think she can walk." Masato shook his head, wiping some blood from his fingers secretly, trying to keep Haruka as calm as possible. He must had gotten from touching her shirt. Then, without warning, Ren swung himself a bit, putting an arm under her knees and one around her back. He haled Haruka up off the ground, holding her bridle stile.

"J-jinguji-san!?" She cried, blushing.

"My Lady...don't take your eyes off of me." Ren said, smiling the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. Haruka couldn't help but stare at his face, the way his features were so overdeveloped for even a boy his age and how smooth and silky his voice was, so pleasing to the ear. Haruka continued to blush as Ren walked her into the trailer. He continued to talk to her in a smooth and silky voice, distracting Haruka from the pain and possibility of seeing her knee.

Finally, inside Hayato's bus, Ren set Haruka down on a small bed. The blue covers had been made nicely, tucker around the sides in perfect form. The pillow was perfectly smooth and the bed a masculine smell to it. Haruka smiled, snuggling into the pillow.

"Smells nice." Haruka whispered, closing her eyes.

"Why is that girl on my bed?"

_**GAHHH! I'm soooooo ssssooorrrryyy guys! I have been focused on school work for a while and then I got wrapped up in my favorite story-American Dream- and completely forgot about this! I even had more then half of it done up until today! But I've finished now. After I realized how much I was going to be putting in this chapter, I decided to cut it off instead of continuing on like I was trying to. So now there will be a little Hayato stuff in the next chapter along with the next part of the story.**_

_**BTW-here is a little hint what the next chapter is about. It's one of the boys (duh) who have a secret about themselves and Haruka gets to see first hand what this is.**_

_**Thank you for all of the favoriters and followers! You all put a smile on my face...after a shocked look, I didn't realize I had so many followers. And if I had not discovered I had so many, I wouldn't have updated! So please do follow and fav Fate Brings Us Together and I LOVE reviews! Please review! See you in next time I update in 2 months...LOL, just kidding :D**_


	8. The Helping Hand

"Why is there a girl on my bed?" All heads turned to the right, spotting a familiar man in the doorway of the bathroom on the end of the bus. There, standing out in the open without a shirt on was Hayato, hair damp from a shower he had just taken. He had a towel draped around his neck, which he was lifting up on one side with his hand to dry his hair and face. He stared at Haruka with his strong, blue eyes.

Haruka's face flared up and she shot up, panicking. _Oh go!_ Haruka thought. _D-did I just do that in front of Hayato?! GAAHH! I totally smelled his bed! Wait-I'm on his bed!_ Haruka looked down at the bed she was on, blushing profusely. Her head shot up to Hayato as he walked towards her. Out of fear he would scold her for being on his bed, she began to stammer.

"Th-this is your bed!? Your bed! Sorry! I-I'm sorry! Sorry about bed! I shouldn't be up here, o-on bed! Guys, help me up." Haruka pleaded, trying to get up on her own. Haruka's friends quickly stopped her, trying to keep her on the bed.

"Lay down! You're not going anywhere with that knee." The brown haired man insisted, holding her shoulder in an attempt to keep her on the bed.

"Haruka! Stay still!" Tomo said, trying to keep her on the bed by pushing her by the arm. But Haruka had somehow become super strong and the boys were actually having a hard time with her.

"Nanami! Calm down! You're hurt, you're only going to make it worse!" Otoya insisted.

"Let me see..." Haruka froze as she felt smooth fingers brush up against her knee. Looking down, she spotted Hayato. He was on his knees, his hands gently holding her injured knee. He looked it over gently, trying not to come in direct contact with the injury. Haruka was frozen in place, a blush plastered on her face. The boys and Tomo had finally let go of her, calming themselves down after their struggle.

Hayato rose and turned to the man with brown hair, a solemn expression on his face.

"Haruto, please get the first aid kit and a water bottle." Hayato asked. The man nodded, heading to the back of the bus and grabbing a first aid kit.

'Haruto' came back with the white box, handing it to Hayato and putting the water bottle next to him. Without another word, Hayato began to rummage around the kit, pulling out things he would need. When he was situated, he pull the towel from around his neck and putting some water on it. Haruka hissed, clenching her hands on the bed sheets as he began to tap the cloth over her bloody knee. He switched sides of the towel, dabbing a little medicine on it. He turned to Haruka, looking into her eyes. She blushed as they made eye contact, embarrassed.

"This disinfectant is going to sting a little." He warned before lightly dabbing the medicine on the towel against her knee. She took a quick breath in, trying not to express the sting the medicine gave her. When he felt he was finished, he put the towel down and began to wrap her knee in white bands.

Once Hayato had finished with his careful wrapping, he put his materials down and moved to her hip, lifting the shirt a little to see the swooned. He frowned, turning to Otoya.

"Hold her shirt up so I can reach it." He instructed the red haired boy. Otoya nodded his head, cheeks flushed a little as he reached over to her and lifting the edge of her shirt. Hayato began to repeat the process, dabbing it with water, then with medicine, and then placing a bandage over it. "That should do the job."

"A-arigato." Haruka whispered, face on fire and eyes clenched close. Hayato smiled his big, idol smile at her, flashing his teeth.

"No problem-Nya~" He said, causing Haruka's heart to double time and her breath to hitch in her throat. Suddenly, Haruka's vision got cloudy and the room started to spin. And with that, she passed out..again.

"Oi! What happened?" Syo asked, blinking in surprise.

"I don't know." Masato said, blinking at Haruka's passed out figure. Her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed while the rest of her laid in a strangely bent curve, her arms both jutting straight out of her body and her face blood red.

"A lady killer." Ren chuckled.

"Don't misunderstand." Hayato said, standing up. "I only did that because she may have tried to get up again. She can stay a while, but I still want our engine fixed." Hayato said.

"Otoya, you work here, don't you?" Tomo asked.

"Yes, I'll get right on that!" Otoya said, rushing to the exit, where he jumped, nearly falling forward. He grabbed a railing to keep himself up and let out a sigh of relief when he stabilized. "Careful, Kupperu, I almost crushed you." Otoya said, walking around the edge of the stairs, disappearing around the edge. When he disappeared, a small, black figure appeared, purring.

"Meow~" Kupperu mewed, walking over to the boys and girls. He stopped by Hayato, purring against his leg, arching his back as he brushed himself on the comedy idle.

"Whose cat is this?" Hayato asked, picking Kupperu up.

"It's the Little Lamb's kitten." Ren said, leaning on the wall.

"Why is it wandering around? Won't it get hit?" Hayato asked.

"Why does Kupperu do any of the things he done?" Syo grumbled, crossing his arms. The boys proceeded to list the things Kupperu had done. Hayato listened, not quite caring what he was doing, just that he wasn't sitting around in the bus like he had for the last week.

"Mrow!" Kupperu meowed, pawing Hayato's shirt.

"I think he might be hungry." Syo guessed.

"I'll feed him!" Natsuki volunteered, plucking Kupperu from Hayato's arms and taking him out of the bus, humming happily.

"Does he even know where the food is?" Syo grumbled, shaking his head. He headed after his friend, keeping a close eye on his energetic, childhood friend.

The others continued to talk among themselves, keeping an eye on Haruka. Suddenly, a rumble was heard and the bus shook slightly, followed by a banging sound. The Masato, Ren, Hayato, and Tomo, startled by the sound, quickly exited the bus, rounding it to the front. Otoya sat on the ground, coughing a little, his face covered in some soot.

"Hey, you okay Ikki?" Ren asked, holding out his hand for the red head. He took it gratefully, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow! What a shock!" Otoya said, holding his head.

"What happened?" Tomo asked.

"Well, I saw something strange in the engine while checking the air conditioning to see if that was the problem. When I pulled it, it was some kind of string, looked a bit like a hairball. So, then when I pulled it out-boom! It just sorts exploded! Not sure why." Otoya said, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm gonna check on Haruka." Tomo offered, getting into the bus.

"It was probably why the engine wasn't running properly before. But, once it's fixed, it'll run just fine...but...the time it will take to fix is no reason to celebrate." Otoya frowned.

"Great.." Hayato mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be fine!" Otoya said, patting him on the back.

"Please stop that."

"Hey guys." Tomo said, poking her head out of the bus.

"What?" Ren Otoya asked.

"Haruka's gone."

"Kupperu, wait for me." Haruka said, walking along the back of the building, following her black cat. A few minutes before, Haruka was awoken by a loud bang noise. When she got up to see what had happened, seeing that the others were already gone, she was stopped by Kupperu, who tugged on her pants legs, meowing desperately.

Now she was following him around behind the building. He turned into the small wall of bushes, Haruka following closely. When they exited the bushes, Kupperu stopped, hissing a little, his back arching up and his fur standing up. As Haruka looked around, she spotted Natsuki and Syo standing in the small clearing of yellow grass.

Syo was panting, looking at Natsuki through slotted eyes. Natsuki was strangely glaring back, his fists balled. Syo was holding onto a pair of glasses, holding them open.

"Shinomiya-san? Syo-kun?" Haruka said, grabbing their attention. Syo looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"Nanami! Get back!" He called to her, causing Haruka to flinch back. She blinked, looking at Natsuki. He had a menacing aura around him, his eyes sharp as thorns. His normally relaxed body was tense. His breathing was heavy and he looked at her with anger.

"Ano...S-Shinomiya-san..." Haruka stammered, shivering a little under his intense gaze.

"Shut up." He said, causing Haruka to take a step back. "I hate noisy people."

"W-what?" _Wait, _Haruka thought, taken back by his harshness. _Whats wrong with Shinomiya-san? Whats going on? Is that really him?_

_**Hello~ Sorry for the late update, school is keeping me busy! I was actually finishing this up in my lunch period, but only just finished the corrections. Sorry, I had second left to put away my laptop! Darn these short lunch periods! I was planning to have more Satsuki in this, but I guess this will have to do.**_

_**Like, Reveiw, and fav!**_

_**BTW, quick hint! The more you review, the faster I go!**_


	9. Two-Faced Heart

"Shut up." The tall blond said, glaring daggers at Haruka. "I hate noise people."

"W-What?" Haruka stuttered, taking a step back. "Shinomiya-san, what's going on?"

Kupperu hissed and jumped onto Haruka, into her arms. She held him close to her and rather tightly, afraid of being alone because of the way Natsuki was looking at her. She was afraid. No-she was terrified! She held her close companion close to her as he hissed in her arms.

"HIYA!" Syo suddenly yelled, rushing towards Natsuki. The tall blond turned towards the smaller blond, hissing as Syo appeared right behind him. And, in one swift motion, Syo shoved his glasses back on his face. Natsuki stumbled back, holding his head.

Syo bent over, panting. He placed his hands on his knees, brushing up against his brown shorts and his yellow shirt covered in sweat. He was obviously tired after that run, even though he was a very fix person.

Haruka stepped back, not sure what was happening. Why was Natsuki in pain? Had Syo slammed the glasses on that hard? And why did he slam Natsuki's glasses back on? She had WAY too many questions and no one to answer them at the moment. Haruka watched as Kupperu's hair fell flat and his hissing stopped, though he was still tense, as if there could still be dangerous.

Then, Natsuki opened his eyes and looked around, confused. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had lost his dangerous aura and was no longer angry. Then, he spotted Haruka, blinking as he took time to realize who she was.

"Hu? Haru-chan? Ah, you're up!" Natsuki smiled, completely back to his normal, fluffy self.

"What?" Haruka asked, confused. Wasn't he just glaring and hissing at her? Wasn't he just glaring at her with a dangerous glint? Didn't just have a dark aura emanating from him? What happened?! Haruka was so confused.

Suddenly, Kupperu shook loose of Haruka's tight grip in her arms. He landed on the ground in the skill and grace that only a cat could have, shaking his fur out. He meowed happily, purring. He trotted over to Natsuki and brushed against his leg, purring louder. He was acting in a way as if to tell Haruka it was safe now. He then turned to her, meowed, and turned to Syo, meowing once more. Was he telling her to ask Syo about what had happened? Why was it that her cat was smarter than her?

Syo gave her a slight nod, as if to confirm what Kupperu was telling her before. At least she would get some answers.

"Eating time~ Eating~ eating~ fooood~." Natsuki sang happily, putting some food into Kupperu's bowl as the demanding cat rubbed up against him and purred, begging for food. He even stood on two legs and rubbed his front paws all over Natsuki between purring rubs, really wanting to eat. "I know~ I'm doing it. You're so cute~!"

"Meow~"

"So, do you get it?" Syo asked. Haruka and Syo were standing in the corner together, since there were no seats. Syo had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall, frowning.

"Not really." Haruka admitted, hopelessly confused. She had a worried look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'll simplify it. He's Natsuki now, but when you take off his glasses, he's Satsuki." Syo explained.

"But...why?" Haruka asked, frowning.

"I don't know. Satsuki just kind of...popped up one day. Who knows why he had an alternate personality." Syo sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Whats an 'alternate personality'?" Haruka asked. Syo stared at her, blinking in surprise.

"You don't know what a... you really need to get out into the world more." Syo said flatly. "It's when someone creates a second 'them' inside of them that revolves around a characteristic they want but don't poses. I'm guessing Satsuki would be strength." Syo explained.

"Oh..." Haruka said.

"Although Satsuki is violet, he's actually a really good composer." Syo admitted, watching Natsuki as he talked to Kupperu as he ate, the black cat looking up at him and meowing a few times, as if he was agreeing with him.

"Really? Thats nice." Haruka smiled.

"It would be nicer if he wasn't violent."

"I don't think that's how you should look at it." Syo turned to her, surprised by her comment. Haruka was looking at Natsuki, as if she was seeing both Natsuki and Satsuki, smiling kindly at them. "You should look at the good qualities of someone, instead of focusing on the bad." Haruka's smile widened, turning her head to Syo and looking him in the eyes. "It's nicer that way, don't you think?" Haruka smiled her biggest smile, causing Syo to blush a little.

"Haru-chan!" Natsuki said, catching the other two's attention. "Your cat is so smart! I was about to put too much food in the bowl when he stopped my hand, poured the rest of the food back in the bag, closed the bag, and then purred against my hand as thanks!"

"Yeah, he learned to do that. Since sometimes I zone out while pouring his food. Once I emptied an entire bag of food on the ground before he found me zoned out and had to cry out to stop me." Haruka giggled at the memory of having to clean it up, her favorite black cat helping her out by collecting the spilled pellets.

"I also had a conversation with him." He smiled.

"Yeah, he's use to responding to people when they talk to him." Haruka smiled.

"Haru-chan." Natsuki smiled at Haruka, giggling a little. "Your very cute." He said, causing Haruka to blush a little, Syo a little annoyed. "Just like Elisabeth!"

"Elisabeth? Is that your girlfriend?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No, she's my family's dog! She's like a warm sunny spot!" Natsuki smiled, remembering his dog.

"I know how you feel! I love those warm, sunny spots you feel when you're with your pet. I get it all the time with Kupperu!" Haruka smiled.

"I guess we have a lot in common." Natsuki said, giving her a small yet kind and meaningful smile. Haruka nodded in agreement.

"Oi!" Syo said, catching their attention. He was fuming a little, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "I'm still here you know!"

"Don't worry, Syo-chan!" Natsuki said, hugging Syo tightly. Syo struggled, trying to get free from his tight grasp, choking a little. "Just because me and Haru-chan are best friends now doesn't mean I'll forget about you!" Natsuki swung Syo around, causing him to cry out a little.

"Natsuki! Let me gooo!" He cried. By the time Natsuki realized he was hugging Syo to tight, Syo was already passed out.

"Syo-chan? Daijobu?" Natsuki asked, blinking in confusion.

"Ano...Is Syo-kun alright?" Haruka asked.

"Don't worry!" Natsuki said, smiling at her again. "Syo-chan's really tough! He really wants to be an idol and work with his idol, Hyuga Ryuya, in his starring movie _Prince Of Fighting_!" Natsuki said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys went to an idol school. So he wants to star with his idol." Haruka said.

"Yeah! I tried to help him get over his fear of heights, but it only got worse. But then the principal fixed him up!" Natsuki sad.

"Oh, that was nice of him!" Haruka smiled.

"Yeah, but apparently it was my fault he was afraid of heights." Natsuki said, frowning a little.

"Oh..." Haruka said, wondering what Natsuki could have done to make Syo afraid of hights. "Well, I sorry you couldn't be idols like you wanted to."

"Don't worry, we're going to be idols very soon!" Natsuki smiled.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked. Natsuki stared at her, eyes wide with surprise.

"You mean...you don't know?" Natsuki asked. Haruka frowned. Was there something going on that she didn't know about?

"You really don't know." Haruka turned to Syo, who had recovered from before and was frowning at Haruka.

"Doesn't know what?" The three of them turned to the doorway, spotting the boys and Tomo walking inside.

"Haruka, don't just disappear like that!" Tomo complained.

"What are you three talking about?" Haruka asked.

"The Saotome agency's debut competition in a weak." Natsuki said.

"Oh yeah, I came here for that, since I couldn't go to the Saotome Academy!" Otoya smiled.

"I'm supposed to sing in the opening concert." Hayato said.

"My family is sponsoring it and the Hijirikawa family was invited." Ren said.

"Wait, what is that?" Haruka asked. "And why don't I know about this?"

"It's a competition where an 'idol' and their 'composer' do a song and present it on tv and the people that get a high enough score get to debut." Hayato explained. "And why you don't know is a mystery. Posters are all over the town just around the corner, where it's being held."

Haruka glared at nothing in particular, causing the boys to worry. Something was up. She of all people should have known about it. Haruka balled her fists, trembling with an anger the boys never thought they would see from her. "I know why I didn't know. It why I don't know about lost of things." The boys leaned in, curiosity peaking. What was it that kept Haruka from finding out? Wait, was it-?! Kupperu sat by Haruka's feet, staring sadly up at Haruka, ears tucked down and body pressed against her leg, wanting to comfort her, knowing exactly why she didn't know. Haruka looked up at the boys, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She opened her mouth, confirming some of their fears. And all she had to say where those two words. She simply said:

"My father."

_**GGAAAHHH! Sorry! I completely forgot about this and then I was PILED with school stuff! For the last two weeks I would have, like, four tests a day and three quizzes every Friday, and a common assessment one day and then a quiz on both Wednesdays, so I had to spend all my time studying. Then when I want studying, I needed to sleep or just relax, and writing about other's problems isn't exactly relaxing (even though I was still thinking more about how this would go.) And when I thought I was done, I had to work on my Driver's Ed project, where I need to take a picture of 15 signs from three different sign categories (guide, warning, and regulatory signs) with a picture of some officer by them (so we don't just pull pictured off the internet. And then I also had a car maintenance project in the same class and-GAAHH! My head hurts just thinking about it!**_

_**Okay, just so you know, since Natsuki and Syo shared an entrance chapter (and I didn't have enough content for each of them) I put their 'learning about them' chapter together as well. Also, I didn't know how to continue with it, so I just moved to plot along. Oh no! What did Haruka's father do this time?! And what will happen in the next chapter?! If school work doesn't pile up again then I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but sadly it most likely will :,(.**_


	10. The Conflict

Otoya twiddled with his hair, seated on the wooden steps of the car store he worked at. His eyes darted around, a heavy atmosphere choking him. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face, even though it wasn't hot. Otoya turned to look at the door of the shop that was shut closed, then back ahead of him. His breathing was deep.

"Otoya, stop that." Syo hissed, almost doing the same exact thing.

"Both of you stop, thats not helping." Masato sighed, eyes closed and sitting patiently.

"Maybe I should go check on them." Otoya suggested, rising to his feet with haste.

"Leave them be." Hayato said, leaned up against a pole holding up the overhang of the shack.

"Hayato! This is serious!" Otoya cried, balling his fists.

"I know it is." Hayato hissed, glaring to Otoya. "But you'll have to be patient, there's nothing you can do right now."

"But still-"

"Just stop, Otoya." Syo huffed, rubbing his head. He crossed his arms, sighing. He looked worriedly at the door but turned away, slouching his shoulders in an attempt to relax. "It's not like anything bad will happen." Syo said, trying to convince himself just as much as the others that she would be fine, believing it just about as much at Otoya.

"What are you talking about?!" Otoya yelled, causing Syo to flinch. "Don't you remember what he said to Haruka on the day you met her?! He didn't even care that she was nearly hit by a car!"

"Wait, what happened?" Tomo asked, shooting up from her seat but was ignored.

"We know," Natsuki said, frowning. He looked down sadly, then to the door, then into Otoya's eyes. "But we still should not interfere. We should let Haru-chan talk it out with her father." Otoya opened his mouth to say something, to disagree with them and demand that they storm in, but quickly shut it. He looked down, eyebrows furrowed. He looked up, about to say something again, holding his finger up, but he stopped again, shoving his hands into his pockets. He kicked up some dirt with his shoe and slumped back down on the step.

"Meow..." The boys and Tomo turned their heads to see a familiar black, fluffy cat meowing. Kupperu pawed at a window, begging to be let into the shack. He was desperately walking around on the window sill, pawing and meowing both to the inside and to the boys. It broke their hearts to see Kupperu so desperate to get in, desperate to get to Haruka and protect her from her father's wrath. They had never seen Kupperu depressed before. He had been scared, but never so sad, almost like a defenseless kitten.

Then, the sound of a door slamming open and close inside of the shop caused the boys to turn their heads and Kupperu to almost fall off of the window sill. Yelling suddenly erupted from inside, coming from both Haruka and her father. The shouting caused the boys to flinched at the sheer intensity of the shouts and yelled, growing uneasy very quickly. They almost looked ready to pounce up at any second and barge in to protect their sweet, little Haruka.

"Maybe we should..." Tomo said, standing up.

"She asked us not to go in with her." Masato pointed out, looking doubtful of his own words.

"Yeah, but none of us would have agreed if she had told us that THIS would happen!" Syo pointed out, causing Masato to look away in defeat.

"I still don't understand why Haru-chan wanted us to stay out while talking with her father." Natsuki frowned. "The things she said...and the way she looked..."

Flashback

"Nanami, dishavu?" Otoya asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Upon contact, he felt her body shaking. He could see her jaw clench in anger and could hear her sniff once, holding back tears that she was holding back. "Nanami, what did you mean that it was your father's fault?"

"He's been hiding the Saotome Debut Concert from me, I know he is. He's been keeping me locked up here, he even said himself he didn't want me leaving the shop for a while."

Otoya's eyes widened and he choked back a gasp. Now that he thought about it, he DID hear Haruka's father say something like that.

Flashback IN THE FLASHBACK! Yeah, I know, boo me-deal with it :P

Otoya walked around the shop, heading for the entrance of the small shack. Just as he reached out for the handle, he felt a tug from behind. He turned around and looked down, spotting a familiar black cat, pulling on his pants leg desperately.

"What?" He asked, bending down to Kupperu. The black cat let go of Otoya and walked to the door, lightly pressing his ear to the door. Confused, Otoya mimicked him. Although not very clear, he could still make out a conversation inside.

"But why?" Haruka asked, huffed in annoyance. "I'm just going for a short stroll. Syo-kun left his violin cleaning rag and he told me that he and Shinomiya-san arent too far into town, so why? Ittoki-kun can watch the shop for a little, we're not getting many customers today, so it will be fine."

"No means no." Otoya flinched away for a second from the intensity of Haruka's father's command. "All those boys are here everyday now, he can wait. Now, I'm not discussing this anymore, so stay in our property, alright." Otoya pulled away from the door, frowning. He heard a door slam from inside, causing him to suddenly feel wearily, not sure what to do with what he had just heard. He looked down at Kupperu. The black cat looked back up at him. His ears were tucked down onto his head, and his green eyes were big and sad, full of worry for his owner.

"Whats going on?" Otoya asked. Kupperu looked down, meowing sadly. He looked up at Otoya and pressed his forehead against Otoya's knee before pulling away, as if to ask him to help her. He meowed at Otoya once more before going silent. He turned away from Otoya and began to pad away, his tail drooping and his body sagging. "Whats going on?"

Back to just the Flashback

"So, what are you going to do, Nanami-san?" Masato asked, concern edging in his voice. He looked ready to have her back, his eyes practically pleading to help in some way.

"I say we teach him a lesson." Syo suggested, punching his palm, eyes dark and harsh, teeth gritting. His shoulders were tense and a vein popped out of his forehead.

"Syo-chan, calm down. Thats not a good idea." Natsuki advised, putting a hand on Syo's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Syo simply shook him off, turning away with a 'tich'.

"Shinomiya-san is right." Haruka agreed, lifting her head up. Her golden eyes were tinted with red. They were surprisingly harsh and cold, causing the boys and Tomo to flinch back a little. Her kind and sweet facade was now replaced by a cold, hard and determined one. Her once 'cute determined face', as Natsuki calls it, was now much more serious in determination, harsher than Masato or Hayato's features. "Let me deal with this. I'll talk to him."

"Nanami, are you sure?" Otoya asked, uneasy, taking a step towards her in desperation to comfort her and to help her.

"Lady, you should think about that first." Ren warned, furrowing his eyebrows in worry and his eyes sparkling with concern, but not letting it reach the rest of his face.

"I agree. Based on what little I've seen, talking is the last thing that will happen." Hayato said, cool as always.

"Trust me, it's better for me to talk to him alone then for you guys to come with me." Haruka said, pulling away from Otoya's hand. "Would you guys, if you don't mind, please leave so I can talk to him." Haruka said, nudging them out of the the boys were out, she closed the door on them.

Then, she turned around and picked up Kupperu. At first, he ran away from her, knowing what she was planning on doing. But she quickly grabbed him, walking him to the door. He struggled in her grasp, crying out desperately to let him stay. He lifted his head, licking her cheek, her fingers, her hand, anywhere he could. He cried in desperation as she opened the door and giving her the cute little kitten eyes. Normally, she would have given into that, but she couldn't today. So, she placed him on the ground, putting him outside. He turned around, trying to dash back in, but Haruka blocked him and closed the door on him, causing him to wail out desperately, panicking suddenly. The boys stood there for a minute before finally sitting down.

End all flashbacks!

"Come on, lets go." Otoya insisted, pushing past Ren who was behind him and walking to the door.

"But Haru-chan-" Natsuki said, quickly being interrupted by Otoya who, for the first time, turned around and glared at them, causing the boys to flinch back.

"Let her be angry with me, I can deal with it. But there is no way, in a million years, that I'm going to sit here and leave her in there alone. Kupperu, lets go!" Otoya nodded to the black cat. At first, Kupperu hesitated. He turned and looked into the room, hearing Haruka's dad yell. His ears drew back and he hissed at the man. He turned to Otoya, nodding his head and giving the redhead a determined hiss, jumping onto Otoya's shoulder.

Otoya reached out and grabbed the doorknob, squeezing it tight before turning it. Just as he swung the door open a loud whooping sound filled the room. Otoya stared in horror as Haruka's face was snapped to the side, her cheek becoming slightly red. Haruka's father had his arm extended in a slapping motion, his face twisted in anger. Otoya watched in horror as she fell to her knees. Something boiled in within him, something he had never felt before: Pure rage.

He rushed through the shop, screaming her name. She looked up at him, her eyes wide in fear, knowing exactly what he had seen. He quickly grabbed her, holding her close to him, barely giving her enough room to breath. He gritted his teeth and turned to Haruka's father. Kupperu had jumped off of him and was now standing protectively in front of.

Soon the others rushed in, seeing what had happened from behind the red head. They surrounded her protectively. Tomo and Natsuki were kneeling down around Haruka, asking if she was okay. Syo and Ren stood in front of her, blocking her father from reaching Haruka. Masato was checking Haruka's check, making sure she wasn't bleeding. Hayato stood in the doorway, staring in shock of the scene that was laid out in front of him. He had agreed to do the opening to the debut concert to get somewhere peaceful, he never expected to be wrapped up in this.

Haruka's father glared at the boys and Tomo, bellowing out at them. "Now you listen to me, Haruka! I am your father and what I say goes! Do not leave the property, do not go to the debut concert, and stop hanging out with these good for nothing leaches you call friends!" He looked at Otoya, glaring with evil, red eyes. "Otoya, you're fired! All of you, leave my property at once!" He demanded, rage rising out of him like steam. He glared down at Kupperu as the black cat hissed at him, causing him to snarl in anger. "And you're taking that _Cat_ to the pound." Natsuki quickly reached out, grabing the small, black cat and holding it close to him, protecting Kupperu from Haruka's father.

Unexpectedly, Hayato moved forward, turning to face Haruka's father, staring him straight in the eyes. At first the older man flinched back, but he held his ground, glaring right back into Hayato's dark blue eyes. "Then we're taking her with us."

**Gah, sorry this took so long. I had spent soooo much time studying for my Driver's Ed final exam and then I had to work on my Halloween costume! Then I went off to something called 'Rifftrax Live' and had to figure out how to make fake scars for my costume. Then I needed to relax for a while, after getting sick on Halloween candy!**

**Luckily, for the week 11/2-11/8 I only have two days of school-HURAY! So much more should be coming out for a bit.**

**Does anyone else feel terrible for pore Kupperu? When I first wrote this chapter, I only mentioned in the flashback that he was picked up and put outside, but I thought, since I put a lot of attention on him, I should give him a bigger part. I also needed more words :) Yeah, thats right, what you gonna do about it?**

**Plot twist! Hayato is really kind and cares about Haruka! BTW, in case you haven't noticed, there is still a lot more till the end of Fate Brings Us Together! We still need Haruka to learn Hayato is Tokiya, the members have to form a group and there is still season 2!**

**Fave, follow, and/or review! I'd prefer at lease the review.**


End file.
